


Put a Ring On It

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: The Yang-Habersberger Dynasty [2]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Keith proposes to Eugene while hanging out with the try guys and Ariel.





	Put a Ring On It

Kieth yawned and put on some pj pants. He heard his phone buzz and slipped his glasses on. When he checked his phone, it was the one and only Ned Fulmer.

'Hey Kieth, wanna drag Eugene out of bed and go hang out with Zach, Ariel and me later? It would be the perfect time to ask him.' He thought for a second, then typed out his reply.

'Sure. Sounds good! See you nerds then! :B' He set his phone down and turned to face his boyfriend.

Eugene was laying on his stomach, pulling his pillow to his face and snoring lightly. He was naked, only covered by the blankets on the bed. His body was bruised from the previous night's... activities. He shook his head and smiled. He lightly shook the other.

"Eugene." He grumbled and kicked at him, going back to sleep instantly.

"Eugene."

"Fuck off." Yang grumbled as he kicked Kieth a little harder.

"Don't make me flip you out of bed." Eugene glared at the other.

"You wouldn't dare." Kieth made a gesture that read 'come at me bro.' This made Eugene laugh as he sat up.

"Alright. You win. No way I'd challenge that dorky pose being made by you muppet face." Kieth broke out into a huge grin.

"Good! Oh I almost forgot! I muppet ask you a question!" Eugene face palmed as Kieth grinned wider.

"No Kieth. Just... no."

"Oh come oh! That was a good one!"

"No it wasn't. That was worse than all your other puns. And that's saying something hun." Kieth pouted, and that made Eugene laugh more.

"Anyway, Ned and Zach wanna know if his majesty is willing to get out of bed and go hang out with them." Eugene fakely huffed, flopping back on the bed and slung his hand over his fore head.

"I see the assholes everyday, and on my days off they want to see me?!" Kieth laughed, which made Eugene smile.

"I know, but Ariel will be there to keep those too in check." Eugene snickered.

"And I'll be there to keep you in check huh?"

"That's right!" 

"Alright, I'm game. Just let me get dressed." Kieth pouted again.

"Aw! Do you have to?"

"As much as you want to Kieth, I don't think Ned and Zach want to see me naked, wearing only the evadance of our sexual relationship."

"They can get over it?"

"Nice try. Now get up and let me get my clothes on. And fix my hair."

"I like your bed head."

"Well I don't. Like I said after the lie detector video, my hair is the product off all my incecorities." He said while getting dressed and styling his hair.

"You shouldn't have any of those you know."

"Im human Kieth, belive it or not. All humans have those. If they don't, then they're probably a fried chicken hating robot." He smirked at the loud and offended gasp Kieth made. 

"Are we gonna leave or not Ginger Vitas?" Kieth laughed and got dressed as well.

"Yeah, come on." They held hands and got in the car. When the radio was turned on, Beyoncé's Single ladies came on. And of course, Eugene humed along.

"Do you know ever song by her?"

"Im the host of queer prom. I have her on speed dial."

"Really?"

"No Keith."

They started to drive to Ned's house, where they were all gonna hang out. Ned was sprawled out on the couch, while Zach was hanging upside down in on of Ned's chairs. Ariel was ignoring them both in favor of making her something to eat. That's what the final two try guys saw as they walked into the Fulmer house.

"Do I even want to know what you idiots are doing?" Eugene asked as he stood in the doorway.

"They've been like that for an hour. I think they were waiting on you guys."

"Yup! Now, Kieth do the thing!" Ned said standing up. Zach flipped over and stood beside him.

"Yeah do the thing!" Eugene gave Kieth a curious look.

"What thing are they talking about?" Kieth had a blush.

"Well I mean... well. Um..." Ned and Zach were bouncing where they stood. Kieth sighed and dragged Eugene to the center of the room.

"Eugene... god I don't know how to do this. I-i love you. Like more than i love fried chicken. And that's saying something! Like, other than my family it goes you, fried chicken, the other two try guys, and everything else I love. But like, I love you. Like a lot. And I just wanted...well. I thought it would be nice if we. Um... s-pent the rest of our lives together?" Eugene was confused.

"What?" Then, Kieth got on one knee and opened a black box. Inside, was a simple, diamond ring. Tears sprang in Eugene's eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Ned and Zach were all but screaming in their hands, the fangirling already starting. Eugene let out a choked sob and smiled.

"Kieth you idiot! Yes! God yes!" He pulled Kieth up and kissed him. He felt the weight of a ring sliding on his left finger. When they parted, he rested his fore head on Kieth's, laughing through fits of happy sobs. It wasn't like him to cry, but this was a special moment damn it!

"So is Eugene gonna wear a dress?" Zach asked, breaking the sweet moment.

"Zach! You killed the mood!" Ned said, shoving him onto the couch. Eugene laughed againg, wiping his tears away. He sniffed and looked into Kieth's eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."


End file.
